The Bonds That Bind Us Together
by Elrohir
Summary: It is said that when Frodo and Gandalf left for the Grey Havens, that the fellowship was ended. Years later, danger threatens Gimli and Aragorn. Can the remaining four walkers come together in time to save them? And how far will they be willing to go?


****

The Bonds That Bind Us Together

Disclaimer - Tolkien owns and deserves all credit for The Lord of the Rings and everything in it. None of it's mine, except for the characters I made up. I wish I was making money on this, but sadly I am not, so don't sue me. I'm a student….no money whatsoever. The only things I do take credit for is the plotline which came to me just recently, and some other things like the city of Eirith Corda, which only exists in my mind and in this fic. Oh, and some extra characters I've made up….but we'll get to them later. Anyways. Buhbye

****

A/N - This story takes place after the Lord of the Rings and Gandalf and Frodo have left Middle Earth. I'm not an expert on anything, so I can assure you that there may be mistakes. Any suggestion and comments are welcomed. This is all for fun, so sit back, relax, read and enjoy yourself. Oh, and this is going along with the movie…where the Shire was never over run. I just can't stand the old Took dying…it might just be me though. Sorry if that upsets anyone, but I just wanted to try this out.

Chapter 1

"It's getting darker" Aragorn spoke to his small regiment of about thirty soldiers who rode on horseback next to him along the great river Anduin, northwards to the small city of Eirith Corda. The news of orcs resurfacing on the borders of the human settlement brought great worry to his heart. In fact the moment he had learned of it, he insisted that he himself led the group of reinforcements. He had only been in rule for two years short of a decade, and though most of the foul creatures had disappeared, he and others would sometimes have unfortunate encounters with what was left of Sauron's minions. 

"The men look tired Aragorn" Gimli replied from his place behind the king. The dwarf had been visiting from the Glittering caves, which he did as often as his duties allowed him to do so. He had been present when the news arrived of the city's troubles. Having been slightly bored, - due to a certain elf not being around - and having longed for some excitement, Gimli jumped at the chance to get back into action again. He knew it was strange, but he somewhat longed for the days of the fellowship. Even though the war had been brutal and had cost them many lives, the dwarf could not help it. He had been surrounded by friends during that time, and due to new responsibilities they all freshly had laid upon their laps, the remaining members of the broken company saw each other less than rarely. 

"Yes" the man agreed, "perhaps we should stop. I think we can afford a couple of hours rest. Either that or I fear when we do arrive the men will be too exhausted to do any good."

All were grateful when their lord informed them that they would stop in the glen of trees just ahead of their location. The bedrolls were quickly dispatched, and as the assembly of loyal soldiers set themselves up for the small breather, Gimli could not help but shake his head as a small smile crossed his lips when he noticed the king's actions. The strong and beloved King Elessar had not strayed far from his companions, but only above them. He had promptly gathered some fallen branches that were strong enough for his liking, and had begun to build a small flet in the welcoming branches of a might white oak. 

"If men were meant to live in trees, my sturdy friend," the dwarf started lightly, as he crossed his broad arms in front of his chest. "Then they would not have been made so uneasy to climb" he finished, with a wide grin when the 

man stumbled slightly. Aragorn shot him a crooked look, holding onto what dignity he had left. He was proud, but not to haughty to not be able to laugh at himself. It was a quality that had won over the peoples of Gondor, and made him known to be easily befriended. He could see some of his soldiers snickering at his blunder, for the sound of some of the pieces of wood he'd dropped had caught their attention. 

"Ah yes, Master dwarf, but I see not why the wonders of nature would not be welcoming of her companions upon this great Middle Earth" he answered with regal as he continued to set up the small platform, in which he intended to spend the hours he had, sleeping peacefully in the tree top. To this his smaller friend gave a groan, but not of annoyance, there was humour in his eyes, that just barely showed from behind his bushy red beard and eyebrows. 

"You're starting to sound like the blasted elf" he grunted as he sauntered back to where some of the men had ignited a small fire, and were beginning to smoke some of the salted pork that the servants of Minas Tirth had sent with them for their journey. Aragorn only smiled at this. Memories of the prince of Eryn Lasgalen, filtered into his mind, as he was sure they did in Gimli's. It had been nearly two years since he'd last encountered Legolas, for the elf had been quite lonesome since the departing of the rest of his kindred, and decided to move closer to the ocean for some time. None knew exactly how long the immortal would be gone, but they trusted he'd join them again some time soon. The king knew that deep down, the sea was haunting his elven friend and the pull was getting stronger, however Legolas had sworn an oath to not only the king himself but to The Evenstar, that he would stay until after both of their partings from this world. 

After finally finishing up with his quarters for the night, Aragorn speedily joined his company around the fire. Some had already fallen into slumber, but most, like he and Gimli were more content to enjoy a good meal and conversation with their fellow men. At first, Aragorn had wondered if his actions with regards to sleeping separately, made him seem distant from those he fought beside, but to his pleasant surprise, it was just the opposite. All of his people knew now of his background, and that before the crown, before the fellowship, he was simply Strider. Ranger of the North. No amount of power, or glory or even time would ever change that. In that respect, he seemed in the eyes of his subjects to be like one of them. It was refreshing, and made things a lot easier on him. 

"Do you think it's true My Lord?" asked one of the youngest members of the troop after nearly an hour had passed. Not even at the age of twenty yet, the eager green eyed youth known as Clarifon, had quickly become someone whom the king took a liking too. He had only been a child during the war of the ring, and though he was full of courage, and reliability Aragorn had been hesitant to allow the red headed boy to join them. However, Clarifon reminded him of himself in many ways at that age, and eventually, he'd been reluctantly convinced by the adolescent to allow him to embark on his first mission. 

"Do I think what is true?" the older of the two men questioned as he gladly accepted the flask from his dwarven friend who had finally decided to get some sleep over by where the faithful steeds were resting as well. Most of the others copied, and Aragorn found that eventually he and the youth were left alone surrounding the fire. 

"That Eirith Corda is just a diversion" he answered somewhat hesitantly, obviously nervous about what he spoke. Aragorn made no change in facial emotion as he allowed Clarifon to continue. "The men say that a new power is rising from the ashes of Mordor. That it seeks retribution upon the leader of the force that brought Sauron to his fall. Could they be right? Could this all be just the instigation of something much bigger, and more deadly?"

Aragorn sighed as he patted the younger man on the side of the head. He truly despised it when the older and wiser brought their worries and uncertainties upon the young. It did no one any good to go into something with no hope at all. "It is possible" he began slowly, but with a reassuring smile upon his lips to ease the anxiety. "However, without risks, we cannot gain the rewards of them. If this is the start of something undone, or of greater evil purposes, then we must learn of it in order to defeat it. There is only one certainty in life my boy, and that is that you are never truly beaten until every man has lost all hope. For as long as one person is strong enough to stand up for what he loves and believes in, than a chance of overcoming what it is that he's against, is never really gone."

To this Clarifon smiled as he returned to grip to his king's forearm as he stood. "You are very wise My Lord" he stated as Aragorn did the same. The darkness was growing, and the fire was finally at it's peak. "Thank you for your words, they have eased my heart."

"Get some sleep, soldier" Elessar replied as the youth laid himself down upon his own bedroll, while the king took to the tree top flet he had built, where he would begin the first watch. "Good night" he spoke quietly to his company, as he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders tightly to block out the cold wind that blew heavily on them. It was strange weather for this season, but that was the furthest thing from the man's mind right now. All he could think about was what he and his, would face when they reached the settlement. Nothing was certain, and as he prayed to the Valar that all would go smoothly, something rash drew him from his thoughts. 

A noise. But not just any noise, it was footsteps. Heavy steps that broke the twigs beneath them. Aragorn rose to his feet, accidentally tearing off a tiny strip of cloth from his cloak as he did so, on the branches around him. He knew something was close by, and hunting them. Not liking the idea of being ambushed, he quickly and readily leapt down from his high and hidden haven, and withdrew his blade. The footsteps were louder now, and coming from every direction around the glen. Not being able to directly locate one of the beings that surrounded them, Aragorn quickly took this time to alert his companions, who immediately jumped from their sleeps and went for their weapons as their sleepy eyes readjusted to the low light. 

All stood ready, the king with his sword, some of the men with bows, while others copied Aragorn's actions and held their blades tightly. Gimli however, chose to once again draw one of his trusty axes into his strong hands, as another noise came from the left. One that all recognized to be the sound of an arrow flying sharply through the chilled air. The projectile flew true, even in the low fire light, and penetrated deeply into one of the Gondorian soldier's upper back. The man let out a wailing cry as he fell to the ground. 

That began it. Suddenly, Gimli, Aragorn and the rest of their fellow riders found themselves completely submerged in an unplanned for fight for their lives, each praying for the same. A happy ending.

……………………

Will they get one? lol, maybe, maybe not. So, the first chapter is done, and the next one will be up soon and it will definitely be longer. What can I say, first chapters are usually short right? I donno, it's my very first one. I'll stop my ramblings now, sorry. Hoped you liked it. See you all shortly, buhbye.


End file.
